Jerus's Bad Mood 2: Pokemassacre
by Jerus
Summary: Jerus is having another one of his bad moods and this time the cast of pokemon are the victims


Title: Jerus's Bad Mood 2: Pokemassacre.

Jerus was walking along the forest path with his trenchcoat on he was humming to himself when suddenly he saw Ash Ketchum, Misty , and Brock walking along the path far ahead and his mood immediately soured. "Damn it i'm in pokemon again. Good thing I came prepared." He said to himself Suddenly he heard voices around him "You sure your prepared for trouble?" Another voice said. "Are you willing to make that double?" "To protect the world from devestation" "To unite all people within out nation" "To denounce the evils of truth and love" "To extend our reach to the stars above"  
A woman with long red hair and a team rocket belly shirt leapt out "Jesse" A man in a regular white team rocket outfit leapt out "James" "Team rocket blasts off at the speed of light" Jesse said. "Surrender now or prepare to fight" James said. A cat leapt up in between them saying "Meowth thats right"  
By this time Jerus had a shotgun out and had it aimed at them. "EEEK!" Jesse screamed."Don't hurt us!" James said. Jerus pointed the shotgun at meowth and fired blowing its head off. He then turned and swung it hitting James in the head which crumpled to the ground like an overturned dictator statue. He turned back to Jesse. "Take off your clothes now"He said menacingly. She did so and he threw her against a tree and pulled some rope tieing her spread eagled to the tree. He then took out a magic marker and wrote enter here on her stomache and drew an arrow pointing down before capping it off heading back down the trail. Suddenly a car pulled out in front of him and brown haired kid was in it along with a dozen women with pom poms.  
The cocky kid jumped out of his car. "Hey buddy you look like a tough competitor how bout a pokemon battle?" He said walking over to Jerus.  
"GARY GARY HE'S OUR MAN IF HE CAN'T DO IT NOONE CAN!" The girls cheered. Jerus looked Gary straight in the eye then rammed his fist into Gary's stomache before throwing an uppercut which sent the weakling off his feet and to the ground. He then reached into his jacket pulling out a bottle of kerosene and poured it on Gary."Your such a flamer." He said droping a lighter causing Gary to burst into flames screaming. Jerus smiled and kept walking along the path. He eventually made into the city and headed for the pokemon center where he ran into the bandanna wearing misty imposter.  
He lied to her saying that she needed to help him save a pokemon in the woods when she ran out he strangled her and dragged her into an alley tossing her body in a dumpster. He headed back into the pokecenter and saw nurse joy he snuck back behind the help desk and grabbed a syringe marked Tranq.  
He stabbed it into her neck shooting the liquid into her. She became limp in his arms and he dropped her to the floor when suddenly officer jenny and her squad burst through the door she pointed a gun at him. "Freeze Jerus Hakubi. Your wanted for the murders of..." She began but he smiled opening his trenchcoat wide so they could see the contents inside, Grenades, Guns, TNT, C4. "Holy shit!" yelled an officer. He moved like lightning tossing two grenades at the police. They began to retreat but the explosion caught them and soon the building was filled with smoke and debris. He walked through the rubble and looked down at Officer Jenny as she breathed weakily he reached down and grabbed her picking her up. "Wheres Ketchum?" He growled. "Heading to gym" She gasped. Jerus smiled and snapped her neck before running to the gym using a map on the roadside sign. He got in and saw Ash standing with his pikachu He reached into his coat and pulled out two magnums firing into the pikachu untill he had one bullet left. He kept his eyes on Ash Misty and Brock while firing the gun of to the side hitting the gym leader between the eyes. He dropped the gun and made a come get some gesture. Brock ran up and threw a punch at him. He grabbed Brocks arm as he attacked and brought his elbow into Brocks ribs with enough force to knock Brock off his feet and down to the ground whimpering. he stepped over brock toward Ash when Misty got in front of him. "I wont let you hurt Ash" She said fearfully.He slid a blade out of his sheathe and slashed 4 times causing her clothes to fall off. She blushed and covered herself and he punched her in the face causing her to drop to the ground her nose bloody.he shook his hand free of the blood and looked at Ash "Your turn." He said simply. Ash took off running and Jerus threw a dagger at him and watched as it embedded in Ash's leg which made him fall to the ground. Jerus stepped over to the boy on the floor and pulled of Ash's pokebelt replacing it with a belt of grenades which he pulled the pin at the last second and walked out fo the gym listening to the huge explosion behind him he smiled and began whistling to himself as he headed through a portal. 


End file.
